


Hors de contrôle

by Kokoroyume



Series: Intoxiqué [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 14, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoroyume/pseuds/Kokoroyume
Summary: Les bonnes résolutions ont parfois la vie dure.Ou :Les décisions que l'on prend sous l'influence de l'alcool sont rarement celles auxquelles on se tient...[Suite du One-Shot "Intoxiqué"] [Wincest] [PWP]
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Intoxiqué [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029246
Kudos: 2





	Hors de contrôle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : l'univers de Supernatural et ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété...
> 
> WARNING : Pas moyen d'y échapper, cette fanfiction comporte de l'inceste puisque le couple en question sera un Sam/Dean
> 
> Suite du One-Shot, "Intoxiqué", c'est du pur PWP, je ne vais même pas prétexter qu'il y a une histoire ici... x)
> 
> Bonne lecture ?

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils étaient restés à s'embrasser sur cette chaise mais, lorsque les mains de Dean avaient commencé à se faufiler sous ses vêtements, alors qu'il avait pourtant accepté un peu plus tôt de calmer leurs ardeurs, Sam avait décrété qu'il était plus que temps qu'ils aillent se coucher. Même si son frère avait acquiescé et qu'ils s'étaient ensuite levés maladroitement, ça ne les avait pas empêchés de continuer à se toucher, se caresser, s'embrasser.

Et, s'ils se dirigeaient maintenant effectivement vers leur chambre respective, ce n'était pas avec le plus grand des empressement. L'alcool circulait encore dans leurs veines et rendait leurs mouvements moins assurés, certes, mais c'était bien parce qu'ils ne semblaient pas décidés à se lâcher que leur progression dans les couloirs était si lente.

Les doigts de Dean étaient entremêlés dans ses cheveux et son cuir chevelu était quelque peu malmené chaque fois qu'il tirait sur sa chevelure pour l'encourager à pencher la tête vers lui et rejoindre ses lèvres. Sam n'approuvait pas exactement sa méthode, se sentant un peu ennuyé par sa prise de plus en plus ferme, mais toute trace d'agacement s'effaçait chaque fois qu'ils mêlaient à nouveau leur souffle. Ils avançaient tant bien que mal côte à côte et ne regardaient pas vraiment où ils allaient, trébuchant parfois presque alors que leur langue ne paraissait pas pouvoir se passer l'une de l'autre.

Sam s'écarta un bref instant pour reprendre son souffle et pour jeter un vague coup d'œil devant eux, vérifiant distraitement leur chemin. Son frère tira un peu plus fort sur ses cheveux, ses racines chauffant sur son crâne. Il sentit une part de son self-control lui échapper, partagé entre le besoin de répondre à sa demande impatiente et celui, quelque peu puéril, de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le plus jeune qu'il devait docilement se laisser faire. Son corps décidant instinctivement pour lui, Sam grogna, se tourna entièrement vers lui, l'embrassa à pleine bouche et poussa jusqu'à ce que Dean se retrouve pressé contre un mur. Il s'appuya contre lui, une main derrière sa tête, sa langue s'enfonçant profondément dans sa bouche.

C'était plus fort que lui. Ils allaient bientôt se séparer pour la nuit et son désir ne s'apaisait pas réellement. Chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était prêt à laisser Dean s'éloigner, son frère attisait à nouveau plus intensément son envie par un geste ou une action et il perdait de vue les raisons pour lesquelles ils ne pouvaient pas juste poursuivre leurs explorations.

Les lèvres de Dean étaient pulpeuses, sa bouche accueillante, sa langue à la fois sauvage et pliante sous la sienne. L'embrasser était ... addictif. Enserrer sa taille de son bras pour qu'il soit à nouveau tout contre lui semblait être un acte étrangement naturel en dépit de sa nouveauté. Sentir son bras musclé entourer ses épaules et sa jambe glisser derrière la sienne pour accentuer leur étreinte était exaltant.

C'était trop bon pour qu'ils s'arrêtent. Ils pouvaient prolonger ça encore un peu. Ils le voulaient visiblement tous les deux. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison valable pour se refuser ce plaisir.

C'étaient les pensées qui traversaient confusément l'esprit de Sam alors que Dean s'agrippait à lui, que des bruits étouffés montaient de leur gorge, que son corps brûlant était collé au sien et qu'ils s'embrassaient sans retenue, se souciant à peine de reprendre leur souffle, vaguement conscient du filet de salive à présent au coin de leurs lèvres, totalement indifférents au fait que toutes autres manifestations de leur excitation étaient atténuées par leur état d'ébriété partagé.

Ou peut-être pas si atténuées que ça.

La main de Dean avait migré de ses cheveux à sa nuque et ses doigts s'accrochaient, pétrissaient presque les muscles de la zone dans des mouvements convulsifs. Des mouvements qui mimaient la façon dont son aîné commençait à bouger son bassin.

Avant qu'il n'ait la moindre pensée consciente, Sam pivota légèrement, avança un peu sa jambe et plaça sa cuisse contre son entrejambe. La tête de Dean pressa sa main contre le mur lorsqu'elle bascula soudainement en arrière, rompant le baiser. Un gémissement fit trembler les cordes vocales de son frère.

\- Sam... Ah... !

Il sentit une nouvelle chaleur se répandre dans son corps au ton bas de sa voix et enfouit son visage contre sa gorge. Sam pressa davantage contre le renflement qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse. Un son guttural atteint ses oreilles et il recommença.

Il existait forcément de bonnes raisons pour qu'il ne fasse pas ça. Pour qu'il ignore cette sensation de toute-puissance qui l'envahissait. Pour qu'il mette de côté le bien-être indescriptible qu'il ressentait à donner à son frère exactement ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment précis. Pour qu'il considère le fait que Dean était excité comme ça à cause de lui autrement que comme la plus grande récompense qui soit. Pour qu'il s'inquiète d'avoir soudain envie d'être plus sobre pour pouvoir avoir une réaction physique similaire, pouvoir aller encore plus loin et faire durer les choses. Dans son esprit embrumé, ces bonnes raisons n'apparaissaient pas. Et toutes ces autres pensées ne faisaient que rendre Sam plus désespéré pour l'attention de Dean.

Il suça sur la peau à proximité de sa pomme d'Adam, l'emprisonnant de tout son poids contre le mur, bougea sa cuisse avec plus d'insistance, pressa son bassin contre lui même si lui-même n'était pas aussi réactif qu'il l'aurait voulu, froissa le tissu de sa chemise entre ses doigts alors que son bras était serré comme un étau autour de son buste.

\- Sam... Sam... Ouais... Juste - Juste comme ça... Hmm... Sam...

Sa voix lui donnait des frissons tant elle était emplie de plaisir et de satisfaction. Ses encouragements étaient comme une longue caresse effleurant sa peau, lui donnant la chair de poule et allumant une étincelle de chaleur dans son bas ventre. S'il ne gardait pas dans un recoin de sa tête le fait qu'il était trop imbibé pour que tous ses nerfs s'éveillent comme ils auraient dû, il aurait pu en pleurer de frustration. À la place, toutefois, il prenait un réel plaisir à se focaliser entièrement sur Dean. À être, en contrepartie - ou avec cet effet parfois si particulier que l'alcool pouvait avoir, hyper conscient des réactions de son aîné. De la manière dont il commençait à se tortiller sous lui, comme incapable de se maîtriser. Des sons indistincts qui franchissaient maintenant ses lèvres. De sa respiration s’accélérant encore. De ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément dans ses muscles, avec force, mais toujours avec ce contrôle qui faisait de lui le grand frère protecteur qu'il était. De cette chair de plus en plus tendue contre sa jambe, et incroyablement chaude malgré les barrières de tissu.

Durant un très bref instant, Sam se dit que ça allait beaucoup trop loin, qu'il était inconscient de prendre un tel chemin alors qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit clair.

Puis les doigts de Dean devinrent comme des serres sur ses bras, il gémit et s'arqua violemment contre lui.

Sam était collé à lui et pouvait presque sentir son orgasme le traverser, les muscles se crispant puis se relaxant, les tremblements parcourant son corps, le moment où sa respiration erratique se bloqua dans sa gorge puis reprit à un rythme rapide, peut-être même le battement puissant de son cœur contre sa poitrine. C'était terriblement excitant, il en avait la tête qui tournait, bien que l'alcool aurait aussi pu être responsable de ça.

Il serra étroitement Dean contre lui, chassa ses lèvres gonflées et l'embrassa à nouveau même si le baiser ne lui était rendu que distraitement. Il pouvait sentir l'humidité contre sa cuisse et la langueur qui habitait maintenant les mouvements de son frère.

Il y avait un battement dans sa tempe alors que ses sens tentaient d'assimiler l'expérience, de cataloguer les sensations, la chaleur, la pression, les sons qui avaient échappé à Dean, l'odeur de sa sueur plus prononcée mêlée à l'alcool et quelque chose de plus intime, l'expression d'extase qu'il avait perçu un instant sur son visage lorsqu'il avait relevé les yeux.

Il embrassa son menton plus poilu qu'il ne l'était d'habitude, sa mâchoire, laissa ses mains caresser son dos, sa nuque, ses cheveux. Sam se calmait, comme si son corps avait déjà obtenu ce qu'il avait désiré. Il avait beau essayer de s'accrocher à tous les détails qu'il voulait, son esprit embrumé simplifiait finalement tout cela au fait que Dean venait d'avoir un orgasme dans ses bras et que c'était terriblement satisfaisant.

Il sentit la main de Dean se poser entre ses jambes et il secoua à peine la tête, souriant légèrement contre sa joue. Son frère se figea.

\- J'ai trop bu. Ça ne mènera nulle part pour moi.

Son aîné se détendit et sa main remonta à la place dans le creux de son dos.

Il pouvait maintenant se l'avouer, il avait vraiment beaucoup trop bu. Ça ne jouerait probablement pas en sa faveur lorsqu'il serait à nouveau sobre. Ça n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup d'importance pour lui à cet instant. Par contre, il était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter davantage des attentions de Dean.

Sam l'entendit soupirer contre son oreille.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de... laisser mes partenaires insatisfaits...

Il distingua à peine son marmonnement ennuyé et Sam posa spontanément ses lèvres contre sa tempe, son sourire s'élargissant un peu.

\- Je suis tout sauf insatisfait, Dean.

Son frère fit un petit bruit qui aurait tout aussi bien pu vouloir dire qu'il était davantage ennuyé, amusé ou mécontent. Il poussa avec fermeté sur sa poitrine et Sam s'écarta.

Il posa les yeux sur Dean et fut surpris de constater que sa propre vision était un peu trouble, presque comme si l'alcool était encore en train de lui monter à la tête. Son aîné fit un mouvement pour se redresser et vacilla légèrement avant de planter plus fermement ses pieds au sol. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sam et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était attendu à voir sur son visage. Peut-être un vestige de leurs activités des dernières minutes ? Une expression goguenarde ? De la confusion et un embarras mal dissimulés ? Sam n'était pas saoul au point de se dire que la manière dont ils s'étaient comportés était tout à fait normale même s'il l'était suffisamment pour que les conséquences semblent de peu d'importance. De ce fait, il ne craignait pas les réactions de Dean mais peinait à les prévoir. Le regard de son grand frère était bizarrement sérieux et il fronçait légèrement les sourcils. Sam était un peu perplexe mais souriait toujours parce qu'il se sentait simplement bien.

\- Tu étais plus bavard, avant, quand tu étais bourré.

Son sourire s'élargit.

\- Il faut croire que je ne le suis pas tant que ça.

\- Oh, si tu l'es, insista-t-il en souriant finalement à son tour, le coin de ses yeux se plissant avec amusement. Je le suis aussi, plus que je ne devrais l'être. Mais tu l'es beaucoup beaucoup plus que moi.

\- Tu crois ? dit-il, sentant ses fossettes se creuser dans ses joues.

Il savait que sur ce point il avait raison. Plus la soirée avançait et moins il se sentait lucide. Même s'il s'exprimait clairement, sa langue commençait à avoir des difficultés à former ses mots. Son esprit était focalisé juste sur le moment et son cerveau semblait plongé dans une mélasse cotonneuse qui lui donnait envie de ne s'inquiéter de rien.

\- J'en suis certain. Allez, viens, poursuivit Dean en poussant sur son épaule pour l'entraîner dans la direction qu'il avait choisi. Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps que l'on aille se coucher.

\- C'est ce que j'avais dit, murmura-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de faire une légère moue et en le suivant docilement.

Il était soudain un peu triste parce qu'il avait encore envie d'embrasser Dean et qu'il ne semblait plus intéressé.

L'instant d'après, il sourit à nouveau parce qu'ils s'étaient déjà beaucoup embrassés.

Et puis il se sentit un peu idiot parce qu'il réalisait vaguement que ses pensées devenaient plus décousues et que ses émotions commençaient à suivre la même voie.

Il s'arrêta devant sa chambre. Il était plus que temps qu'il rejoigne son lit.

\- Eh, où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Me coucher ? répondit-il, perdu.

Dean regarda sa porte comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Sam trouva ça drôle. S'il ne savait même plus où était sa chambre son frère était, malgré ses dires, sans doute encore plus saoul que lui.

Dean attrapa son bras et le tira alors qu'il se remettait en route. Sam le suivi automatiquement. Il entendit son aîné s'éclaircir la gorge. Puis il jeta un regard un rien hésitant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Mon lit est plus confortable.

Sam cligna des yeux mais son frère parlait déjà à nouveau.

\- Mémoire de forme, Sam. Rien ne peut battre ça, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ok, dit-il simplement, ayant abandonné sa tentative de former une réponse cohérente.

Il aurait probablement dû se sentir plus secoué que ça mais il n'était pas contre rester plus longtemps avec Dean. N'allaient-ils pas être un peu à l'étroit à deux dans son lit ? Était-ce en fait une mauvaise chose ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte et Sam posa une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et réclamer ce baiser qu'il voulait toujours. Son frère ne se tendit que durant une fraction de seconde et il y répondit sans y imposer un rythme plus rapide. Il avait juste envie de caresser encore un peu ses lèvres. C'était un baiser lent, presque chaste. Ça aussi c'était agréable.

Sam rompit le baiser le premier et Dean les fit pénétrer dans sa chambre. Une minute ou deux sembla lui échapper parce que, l'instant suivant, Dean lui tendait un verre d'eau. Il but, le lui rendit et son frère le poussa gentiment vers le matelas.

\- Allez, au lit.

Sam acquiesça, s'y assit, ôta ses chaussures, dut se relever deux fois pour rester plus ou moins sur ses jambes le temps d'enlever son jeans et sa chemise, abandonna tout au sol et se glissa sous les draps avec soulagement. Il était en fait épuisé, réalisait-il.

Le lit s'affaissa derrière lui, il sentit le bras de Dean s'enrouler autour de son torse et il l'entendit à peine lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il lui répondit quelque chose qui sembla inintelligible à ses propres oreilles et s'endormit, content.

**Author's Note:**

> Il pourrait y avoir une troisième et dernière partie mais je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit pour celle-ci jusqu'à présent. Du coup, je vais considérer le recueil "Intoxiqué" comme complet pour l'instant ;)
> 
> Au cas où je poste finalement une partie supplémentaire, voilà ce que je peux vous laisser en guise de teaser : elle aborderait le lendemain matin et en voici un très bref extrait :
> 
> "Sam déglutit et se força à se mettre en mouvement. Il rassembla ses vêtements. Il fit automatiquement le lit, observa son travail d'un sourire tremblant et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux."
> 
> Kudos et commentaires sont les bienvenus !  
> ...A bientôt peut-être ;)


End file.
